


Hanzo on Ice

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sassy Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo go ice skating - or rather, Jesse goes ice skating, and Hanzo suffers a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday surprise for Magoro on tumblr, based on [her gorgeous art](http://art-mago.tumblr.com/post/155628294057/winter-time-means-ice-skating-time-so-its-hanzos) of Jesse and Hanzo ice skating! Please check out her art because it's so beautiful. <3
> 
> Thank you to [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) and [Sema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semageon) for betaing this (and screaming about it over voice chat)!

Jesse would never let him live this down. 

 

In all other things, Hanzo prided himself on being a man of skill. His archery, of course, being the most obvious, but there were others too - the way he carefully hand-crafted his arrows, his ability to adapt to unexpected situations, his intimate knowledge of every little spot on Jesse’s body that would turn the cowboy to mush. If it was worth his time to learn something, Hanzo wasn’t happy until he perfected it.

 

Ice skating was not one of those things.

 

“C’mon darlin’, jus’ give it one more try!”

 

Hanzo glared at Jesse from where he clung to the barrier of the ice skating rink with as much dignity as he could muster. Despite swapping out his stetson in favor of a beanie and donning a brightly-patterned Christmas sweater in the middle of January, Jesse still looked unfairly handsome standing there on the ice, perfectly balanced, with snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes. 

 

“I believe falling over twice is more than enough embarrassment for one day.”

 

“Well, if you jus’ let me help you like I been sayin’, you won’t fall again.” Jesse skated closer, resting his arm against the barrier next to him. He put his other hand on Hanzo’s arm and leaned in to press a light kiss to his cheek. “One more time, sugar. Then I’ll buy you the biggest hot cocoa you ever seen.”

 

Hanzo sighed. He had very little resistance to Jesse’s moments of pure sweetness. Perhaps he could make a fool of himself just once more, if it would make Jesse happy.

 

“It had better be the biggest,” he said, shifting his arm so that he could take Jesse’s hand in his. 

 

Jesse’s grin was big and mischievous, and he coaxed Hanzo’s other hand off the wall. His barrier gone, Hanzo was left clutching Jesse’s hands instead. 

 

“Aw now, you know there ain’t nothin’  _ small _ about me.”

 

If Hanzo had been using his hands for anything other than holding onto Jesse for dear life, he would be tempted to smack the stupid grin off his face. As it was, he simply rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Including your ego.”

 

Jesse laughed and didn’t contradict him, instead giving his hands a little tug to pull them out onto the ice. The rink was open to the public, but it wasn’t very busy, so they had a corner of it almost entirely to themselves. Hanzo was tense, just as unnerved about moving his feet as he was about watching Jesse skate backwards - although he was having a much easier time of it with Jesse’s help.

 

“That’s it sweetheart, jus’ move your feet like mine, one after the other. Take it slow, we’re jus’ gonna glide.”

 

“How did you become so good at this? You grew up in a desert.”

 

A bittersweet smile crossed Jesse’s face. “Parents used to take me to the indoor rink in the city every year when I was a kid, and I was awful good at it. Guess it just stuck around.”

 

Hanzo stared up at him curiously. Jesse wasn’t looking at him - he was watching Hanzo’s feet, making sure he kept in time with Jesse’s movements, making sure he didn’t fall again. Hanzo’s lips twitched up in a small smile.

 

“You are a very talented man, Jesse.”

 

“That flattery ain’t gonna getcha off this ice any faster, darlin’.”

 

“It is not flattery. Just a fact. One that I have always known about you.”

 

Jesse did look up at him then, and his eyes were a wide honey-brown that never failed to stop Hanzo in his tracks. Then his face split into such a huge smile that he was practically alight, and Hanzo couldn’t help but smile in return. 

 

Hanzo was reminded, not for the first time today, why he was so very in love with Jesse McCree.

 

“Aw hell, Hanzo,” he said, tugging him closer as he brought them slowly to a halt on the ice. “I hope you never stop catchin’ me off-guard.”

 

“It is one of my favorite things to do.” Hanzo slid his hands up to grip Jesse’s arms. He’d barely noticed that he was moving across the ice without effort until they stopped. 

 

“That and all your  _ sass.” _

 

Jesse pulled him even closer, bringing his arms up around his waist. Hanzo tensed up, waiting for the inevitable fall, but it didn’t come. 

 

He shouldn’t have worried. Jesse would never let him fall.

 

Hanzo tilted his head up to meet him when Jesse brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, right there in the middle of the rink, with the snow falling gently around them onto the ice. He would never tire of kissing Jesse, he thought, and how each kiss was different - how each one could make him content, or could set his skin aflame, or could make him feel lighter than the heaviness in his bones. 

 

“I believe you owe me a drink,” Hanzo said when their lips parted, a little smirk on his face when Jesse just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I s’pose I do, honey. But only if you can get off the ice by yourself.”

 

Before Hanzo could react, Jesse left him where he stood, carefully balanced, and skated off backwards towards the exit of the rink, staying just close enough to catch him if he needed to but not enough for Hanzo to use as a support. Hanzo froze, feeling momentarily unsteady. But with a few careful movements - and a totally undignified shout of “Jesse McCree! Get back here!” - he glided slowly after him. 

 

If he hadn’t been so focused on not falling over, he would have been glaring at Jesse the whole way, promises of hot cocoa and more kisses be damned.

 

When he finally made it to the exit, Jesse was there waiting for him. As soon as Hanzo was safely off the ice, he gave Jesse the sharpest glare he could manage.

 

“I take back every nice thing I said about you.”

 

“Oh now, c’mon darlin’, I knew you could do it. Had the best teacher around, after all.”

 

Hanzo huffed, leaning down to take off his skates as Jesse did the same. When he stood up again, Jesse was there, crowding him against the barrier of the rink. He put his arms around Hanzo’s waist, gripping the top of the low wall, so that Hanzo could do nothing but look up at him with a raised eyebrow. Jesse was smiling.

 

“You’re pretty amazin’ yourself, you know? You jus’ keep provin’ that to me every single day.”

 

Any residual annoyance Hanzo felt faded away. He brought a hand up to wrap around the back of Jesse’s neck, playing in the hair at his nape.

 

“Is that your way of saying you’re sorry?”

 

“That’s my way of sayin’ I love you.”

 

Jesse’s arms circled his waist as Hanzo dragged him down into another kiss, just as sweet as the first, and just as treasured. 

 

Hanzo supposed he could suffer a little embarrassment if it meant a lifetime of kisses like these.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
